Midnight on the Twelfth
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Shizuo finds himself quite baffled, when Izaya begins to pester him about the time. Why did it matter? And why did he want him to kiss him?


**Midnight on the Twelfth**

As per usual, Shizuo and Izaya cuddled beneath the sheets of their shared bed. The mattress was lumpy and aged, and the sheets of cotton provided little heat come the winter months. It was during these times that Izaya would cling to his lover, hissing beneath his breath every time Shizuo shifted or caused the sheets to pull off of his body.

"Sorry," Shizuo muttered, rolling over and spooning Izaya into his arms. As his feet slid around beneath the covers, Shizuo cringed when he felt skin-on-skin contact with another pair of toes. "Why aren't you wearing socks?" he asked. He was concerned, of course. Izaya always claimed to have poor circulation, and if that was the truth, then by Shizuo's logic, he should be wearing socks to bed.

"They're all in the wash. I'm doing the laundry tomorrow morning," Izaya replied. In the brief moment where their feet had touched, it was like heaven—that is, if Izaya were a believer. Shizuo's feet could be his very own, personal heating system!

Izaya moved his feet along, seeking out Shizuo's once again. When they brushed past one another, Shizuo withdrew instantly, much to Izaya's displeasure. "Come on, Shizu-chan..." he groaned, "my feet are cold."

"Cold doesn't even describe them!" Shizuo growled lowly. "They're like freaking ice cubes! Get them away!"

"Eh? That's not nice to say, Shizu-chan," Izaya complained. Because of Shizuo's hurtful words, he decided on continuing to run his feet along the length of his lover's leg.

"Stop that!" Shizuo warned, glaring at Izaya from beneath messy blond locks of hair.

"Warm me up, Shizu-chan!" Izaya bit out—but it came across as more of a whine.

"You want me to warm you up?" Shizuo snarled. "Oh, I'll warm you up, alright."

Pulling Izaya's shoulders and rising onto his hands and knees, Shizuo hovered over the informant dominantly. The small of his back formed a tent-like arch above the two of them.

It didn't surprise him that Izaya still wore his ever-present smirk throughout the entirety of their bedtime brawl. He _was_ Izaya after all.

Exhausted, Shizuo and Izaya stuck to sweat-clad sheets, still milking in the pleasures of their afterglow. It was Izaya who spoke up first, asking, "Shizu-chan, what time is it?"

Shizuo looked over to his digital alarm clock. The blaring red numbers read back "12:10AM" to him.

"It's past midnight. Why?"

"No, I need to know the exact time," Izaya protested, craning his neck over Shizuo's body to see the time for himself. With a sigh of relief, he lay back down and said, "In two minutes, I want you to kiss me."

"What? We've been kissing each other for the past half hour. My lips are swollen," Shizuo scoffed.

"This is different. Today is December twelfth, two-thousand and twelve."

"And…?"

"Twelve, twelve, twelve, Shizu-chan!" Izaya proclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world—which, it kind of was.

"I still don't see why this is such a big de—" he tried to say, but his words were cut off by the onslaught of Izaya's lips.

The two kissed for the length of the entire minute, Izaya being the one to eyeball the clock every five seconds or so to watch for a change. When the lights switched from twelve to thirteen, he pulled back and flipped over, giving the sole recognition of his lover's presence by the chiming of a soft, "Goodnight."

Slender fingers soon made their way to Izaya's spine, walking their way up the connective tissue tenderly. It was clear that Shizuo was still dissatisfied.

"Can I help you?" Izaya questioned inquisitively.

"You can start by telling me what was so important about that kiss," Shizuo said in a hushed tone. It wasn't long before his hand had made its way to Izaya's hair, stroking and petting it.

"It was for good luck," Izaya replied simply, pulling at the bed sheets to cover his shoulders.

It was pointless, however, for Shizuo quickly pulled the sheets right back off. Easing down, he pressed a soft kiss to Izaya's shoulder blade, relishing in how his scent still lingered on the opposing male.

"When does my luck start going into effect?" he whispered, brushing his lips over the delicate skin of Izaya's ear.

It took him a moment to answer, but with a soft chuckle, Izaya flipped over and tackled Shizuo back over to his side of the bed.

"Right now."

* * *

_Hi everyone! Chappy here! :D_

_Ahh, I just couldn't pass up writing a fanfiction on such a special day as today! I hope you've enjoyed it! :D_

_As always, thank you for reading! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
